


Walking Into the Closet

by Akinasky



Series: SterekWeek 17/18 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Established Relationship, M/M, Off and On Sterek, Stealing Scott and Allison's Scene, Sterekweek 2017, sterekscenestealer3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Stiles and Derek are trying to find information in Argent's office when he comes home unexpectedly, they rush to the closet.





	Walking Into the Closet

Stiles and Derek searched through the Argent’s office, looking over the map and taking pictures. Sometimes he hated being in the same ‘save the town’ team as his ex, especially when they had already been so off-and-on-again recently. Stiles wanted it to be on-again, badly but Derek didn’t know if he could trust Stiles and the human could understand that after the past he’d had. Then again, he really wanted everything to be ‘on again’. And Derek knew it but they didn’t have anyone else to call for stealthily getting into the hunter’s residence since Allison was busy doing something else. She gave them the Intel, that was her contribution and even now Allison and Derek could barely be in the same room together.

The map was damning evidence but Argent was just as likely to gather information, he just wasn’t going to share it so here they were stealing the information instead. Derek was holding the black light while Stiles took a couple more pictures. He was going to take them home and blow them up on his computer and print them.

Derek shifted first, hearing the movement before he shoved Stiles towards the closet, “In.” he barked the order and if it wasn’t for the hunter about to open the office door, Stiles would protest. As it was, they rushed into the next room. Allison’s room and Stiles rushed inside with Derek pressed to his front and looking through the slats. He held up his hand in the universal signal for ‘be quiet’ and Stiles rolled his eyes and tried to shove back into the clothes but there wasn’t any space to move away.

It’s not like he’d said anything.

Derek shifted in the small space and Stiles winced, the rubbing doing more for him than his hand had done lately. His dick started to harden and Derek stiffened after a second, undoubtedly able to feel it rubbing across his ass.

“What are you doing?” Derek choked out, trying to sound angry even though it sounded a little breathless though that could be because they were being quiet.

“Nothing,” Stiles gritted back then shushed the werewolf for kicks.

“Part of you is doing something,” Derek sneered.

“Sorry man,” Stiles whimpered because in Derek’s efforts to move away he was just making everything worse. “Just hold still.”

Derek looked over his shoulder, his eyes shining supernatural blue, “Stop!” he hissed.

“I kind of don’t have control over that.”

“Okay,” Derek took a deep breath and closed his eyes, “Well. I’ll turn around.”

The tight fit of the closet just meant that Derek’s body slid and slammed into Stiles as he turned until they were face to face, looking at each other. At least the shining blue eyes wouldn’t be faced out towards the closet door and the slats. They were back to normal anyway. They were the dark green that Stiles loved to stare into when they were having sex, to make sure that Derek was with him. When Derek settled, their cocks were nestled together and why the hell had the werewolf thought this would be better?

“Derek, this is worse.”

The werewolf shrugged and leaned into Stiles’s body, breathing in his scent. The werewolf nudged his nose into the side of Stiles’s neck and the human didn’t stop himself when his instincts screamed to submit. He tilted his head to the side, showing the expanse of vulnerable throat and Derek hummed happily. Stiles knew a lot about werewolves, how to make sure that Derek felt needed and cared for, how to make him hot. Submission might not be Stiles’s favorite kink but getting Derek hard and panting, that was definitely worth the simple tilting of his head.

They were both hard, why did they stop dating again?

This is stupid!

Surely Argent wasn’t out there anymore.

Derek was pressing his nose into the side of his neck, moving up to his jaw then Stiles shifted and lips met and held. Stiles opened his mouth, feeding his groan into the recess of Derek’s mouth, muffled by tongues and air exchanged in exhales.

The werewolf pulled back, “Coast is clear, though I could probably help you with that so you can walk out of here.”

“Bastard,” Stiles hissed as he pulled Derek forward for another kiss even as his free hand fumbled for their belts. Fuck this ‘seeing other people’ shit anyway.


End file.
